


G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

by ChamomileTeaPages



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Doofenshmirtz wearing makeup, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, POV Third Person, Perry is bad at doing makeup, The aftermath of doing your nemesis's makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamomileTeaPages/pseuds/ChamomileTeaPages
Summary: Perry the Platypus may be good at many things, but he sucks at doing makeup. Unfortunately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is there to witness it.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by "Glamorous" by Fergie.

“You know,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighs, “I don’t think you did that great a job of it.” 

Perry the Platypus scoffs. 

“I mean,” Doofenshmirtz peers in the mirror, “I look….colorful to say the least.” 

Perry supposes that his nemesis _does_ look colorful. Lime green eyeshadow reaches almost up to his eyebrows, badly smudged eyeliner reaches his temples, and his cheeks are stained heavily by blush. His lips are painted with a thick, overlined layer of scarlet lipgloss. 

“Aw, man, I can feel a clump of mascara in my eye.”

Perry wipes away the clump (really, other than a few clumps, it looks good) from his eyelashes. Doofenshmirtz smiles at the platypus sweetly. 

“Thanks,” he says, pressing a kiss to Perry’s bill. Perry sputters, wiping away the cherry-tasting gloss. The taste of it sits heavy in his mouth, like wine. Doofenshmirtz cackles, looking at him. 

“Oh, man! Red is not your color!”

Perry rushes to the mirror to verify. The red of the lipgloss contrasts heavily with the teal of his fur. He puts his hands on his hips again. 

“You know,” Doofenshmirtz says, pulling Perry to his chest, “I enjoyed this.” 

Perry nods, hugging him. He enjoyed it as well. 


End file.
